


Old Man's Fables

by CerriVane



Category: God of War, God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, God of War (2018), Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerriVane/pseuds/CerriVane
Summary: Collection of God of War one-shots and headcanons, taken from my tumblr.---Tumblr: @itsmissnancy





	Old Man's Fables

_Pairing: Mimir x Fae! Reader_

_Prompt: How you and Mimir met during his early years in the Courts of Faeries._

_Word Count: 496_

_It’s short, but there’s like no Mimir fanfic here and I wanna change that! This headless handsome boi will get the love he deserves!!_

* * *

 

  * You were part of the summer court, under the Faerie Queen Titania. Just some simply fae creature and you stayed in the shadows.
  * You were no naive winged insect, you were just as keen as you were beautiful. The flourishing bouquets of flowers withered in your presence, to put it into perspective. Everyone knew and knew better than to play with you. Mimir was an exception to that common sense.
  * In his early days of being the Faerie King’s unequivocal jester, him along with his band of merrymakers. When they were not out and about causing trouble for those insufferable humans, they would prance around the shaded woods in search of anything to occupy their spare time.
  * They were the life of the party when it came to the seasonal gatherings, pulling guttural laughter from all who would lend an eye and an ear. Except for you, and Mimir had caught sight of that.
  * Of course, you didn’t want to insult the King, he would rear his head towards anyone who didn’t play his games. The laughs that you offered were hollow and were a mockery. In your opinion, the jester’s antics were simple-minded and a drain on one’s life essence.
  * Amidst the drunken howling of the Seelie, Mimir and you were cut off from the rest of the world. He had approached without a second thought, offering a pint of honey mead and a game of wits. You appreciated his lack of charm, it cut any unnecessary words out altogether.
  * You would have said no to his offer, but that arrogant glint in his eyes lit a fire in your breast. It was a trick obviously, but how could you refuse a challenge.
  * The nighttime stretched on for longer than a fall harvest, the stakes of your little games rose alongside the mugs of mead you downed. Secrets were won and lost. From there, precious memories that had, to Mimir’s surprise, blossomed a giggle from your lips.
  * Hopes and ambitions were exchanged between the two, you had your wits about you and refused to end the night with defeat. Down to the last raunchy riddle, until finally, you had wagered your name.
  * What set humans and fae apart was the knowledge they possessed, the knowledge of names and the power they possess. They are your very being, what drives you from creation to death and the wind that guides you. To give away your name is to give away your will.
  * But luck had chosen no victor that final round, and you had ended in a tie. Neither would have the satisfaction of knowing the other in such an intimate way, there were other ways that were sub-par, but satisfactory.
  * He would learn your true name someday, but it was far too early for such a scandal. And you would gladly grace him with it.
  * This was your first night together, and it would be far from your last. Unfortunately, this would not last forever.




End file.
